The Creation of Gigan
by Troycool
Summary: Read and you will be amazed


"NSM-04….This is Field-Hunter….Do you copy? Do you copy?" yelled 06 across the communication system in his clanking juggernaut of a ship. "I've got one…I repeat I've got one… do you copy NSM-04?" He repeated in an agitated manner. "Damn…" 06 proclaimed loudly as he smacked his fist against the console of his Type ZH-2 vessel. After one last frustrating attempt at communicating with the leader of the expedition back on Planet X, 06 gave up and began surveillance on the gigantic creature he had just taken prisoner…06, a top hunter from Planet X, had just captured a creature so feared…. so hated in the universe it tortured…that mere mentioning of the species' name sent some into shock. 06 had caught a Ghidorah, and a large male at that. His prime objective was getting out of the asteroid field, and fast. 06 began the ignition sequence of his ZH-2 with haste, his four fingered Xian hands sweating profusely inside of his dark black gloves. The red visor that covered his two, narrow eyes began to fog as the vapor from his nervous breath rose heavily inside the navigation-bridge he now inhabited. Without a second thought, 06 grabbed the throttle rod, slamming it toward him; the ZH-2 shot off in a streak of light.Being the expert pilot he was, 06 navigated through the asteroid field with relative ease."Holy…" 06 murmured as a gigantic asteroid flooded the front view of his ship. He wiped the sweat from under his chin, regaining his composure.

06 let loose the throttle, grabbing the navigation joysticks to his left and right, firmly grasping them. He began to jerk the spacecraft to the extreme left, releasing all of his anxiety onto the joysticks as he slammed them in the correct direction. With a sigh of relief, 06 wiped sweat from his chin as he completely dodged the oncoming mammoth asteroid. 06, however, had forgotten to take into account the massive prison vessel attached to the back of his ZH-2.

His ship began to rock as the prison vessel shook violently. The Ghidorah, held merciless as it's prisoner, began to slam the walls of the large vessel as his six eyes caught site of the oncoming asteroid….It was headed straight for his cell.06 began to panic as the alarms went off, lighting up the navigation-bay with flashing red lights. The asteroid was dangerously close to colliding with the prison vessel that held one of the most dangerous creatures to ever live, and setting it free to roam an unlucky galaxy. 06 dove straight down, looping under the giant extra-terrestrial rock, completely saving the ZH-2…but the cell remained in danger of being hit. Being the intelligent creature it was, the Ghidorah began to thrust his wings inside of the container, slamming downward on the container, forcing it under the asteroid. 06 closed his eyes under his bright red visor as the ship sailed under the asteroid, dangerously close to being battered to pieces. He cringed as the asteroid slammed onto the top of his ship, scratching the vessel severely as it made its way under. The Ghidorah crashed into the floor of its cell as the asteroid dented the top of the prison vessel. After several minutes of hearing grueling screeching from the mammoth rock atop the spacecraft, 06 opened his eyes as the alarms stopped their annoying buzzes and flashes; the radar resumed its normal tasks as it showed the asteroid trailing along behind the ZH-2 and its prisoner. The Commander sat worried at his desk in the NSM-04 base, awaiting contact from the Field-Hunter, 06. His eyes nervously searched the radar for incoming ships, but nothing was showing. The radar continued its usual patterns of beeps. The Commander sat, still holding the communication system in his hand…"Come in Field-Hunter…. Field-Hunter do you copy? This is NSM-04…do you read me, Field-Hunter?" The Commander eyed the radar, "Come on, where are you?" he murmured under his breath. As he turned his back to his desk, the radar went haywire…"Sir! We've got a large, double vessel approaching at 2 kiloks per second. The identity is coming in as we speak." One of the alien officers yelled across the bridge of the base… "I've got it, its…""Its 06, you idiot. Shut up and open the docking bay.

That's an order." The Commander barked back."Yes, Commander." the officer replied…The Commander scanned the prison vessel that was attached behind the ZH-2. His eyes lit up the red visor on his face as he happily processed the contents of the cell. It was a large, healthy male Ghidorah. "You scared us, 06. We couldn't contact you what-s-ever…" The Commander whispered to himself… "But look at what you've brought home…" 06 eagerly landed his large ZH-2 next to the thousands of stationary ships in the mammoth docking bay. The bay door slammed shut, closing the ship off from the vacuum known as space. A series of steps slid down from the door of the ZH-2 as 06 opened the door on the side of the vessel, slowly making his way down the steps as they still unfolded from the ship. "Pay attention, 06" The Commander boasted over the intercom into the Docking bay. "Come to station NSM-04, we've got a little surprise for you.""Better be my money…" 06 murmured under his breath. He walked over to the docking bay's ST-TS (suction tube transportation system) and stepped in, the door closing behind him. In a matter of seconds, 06 was standing before The Commander in the NSM-04 navigation bridge…"First off, congratulations." The Commander said proudly but solidly. "Follow me" He said to 06 as he headed toward a massive wall.06 followed in awe as two gigantic panes began to slide apart on the wall as they approached it. The Commander stopped, signaling for 06 to stop behind him as the wall completely opened. 06 placed his left hand in front of his red visor as thousands of watts of artificial light hit his view inside the large chamber that the wall unveiled. A large, thick glass wall was between himself and the massive room on the other side. The lights began to fade slowly. 06 relaxed his arm…"Everyone, especially 06, Present your attention to the large room behind you." The Commander boasted with pride as the entire staff located in the bridge turned around in awe…The Commander continued, "May I present to you, a creature to rival that of our Ghidorahs…The Earth Kaiju, Godzilla."With those words, the lights completely vanished. Two, massive and furious eyes glowed of blue in the pitch-black room. In an instant, the glass wall began to rumble as the captive, Godzilla, let loose an infamous trumpeting roar. Half of the crew ducked to safety as others stood still, awe stricken at the magnificent creature. The lights began to fade in at a normal level, revealing the dark gray tones of the massive creature. Godzilla's glowing blue eyes began to gleam of a reddish tent as it thumped its tail against the floor of its chamber, enraged at it's captivity. Without hesitation, the saurian Kaiju slammed its thick tail into the glass wall, shaking the entire navigation bridge.. Godzilla let loose another trumpeting roar of fury. His eyes were now pure red…The glass wall stood firm, not one crack upset its structure. "As you can see, there are no reasons to panic. Our facilities can hold this creature with relative ease." The Commander yelled to the crew.Godzilla turned his back to the gigantic glass wall as his spines began to dance with blue tinted electrical radiation…"What in the hell…" 06 spoke quietly….The large mutated saurian turned its head toward the glass, his glowing red eyes clashing with the blue tint that was shining through his rigid teeth."Get DOWN!" 06 yelled as he tackled The Commander to the floor…Godzilla's fists clenched as the oxygen inside of his cell began to swirl inward toward his mouth. The panels on the walls of the cell began to bend and unhinge from their resting-places as the entire cell became a vacuum of blue energy. Without further hesitation, Godzilla lowered his jaw, letting loose an apocalyptic Atomic Blast. Alarms flashed throughout the bridge as the glass began to heat up. It was withstanding the heat, but not very well…"How in the hell did it do that?" The Commander yelled angrily. "Its going to destroy our ship!""You idiot!" 06 barked at The Commander… "Did you not study this thing? You ALWAYS study a creature before you ignorantly take it captive onto your OWN SHIP!""How dare you take that tone with me, 06! Ill have your…" The Commander's speech was cut short as his attention snapped back to the glass wall, which was now slowly melting away. "We've got to get out of here!" He yelled to 06…The bridge broke out into utter chaos as the glass melted at the central point of Godzilla's ray. "Things couldn't get any worse…" 06 whispered as he helped The Commander get up and escape…"The Ghidorah has escaped! I Repeat…the Ghidorah has escaped!" A voice yelled over the emergency intercom.

"Its making its way inward toward the NSM-04 bridge...I repeat….The NSM-04 Bridge. This area is in extreme danger. Evacuate Immediately!" "You've got to be kidding me!" The Commander yelled as he tripped from the massive tremors that now shook the entire vessel. "You, Officer!" he yelled to a panicking officer as he held onto 06's shoulder, "Deploy the weapon systems. Take out both Kaiju!""But!" The Officer Replied"No Buts, Damnit, Now deploy all we've got!"Even in his extreme hesitance, the officer deployed the internal weapon systems. He feared that it would damage the ship, but as long as the weapons stayed locked onto their targets…In a hellfire of ammunition, the cell holding Godzilla lit up with rounds of electrical bolts and lasers, slamming the immense Kaiju to the ground in a fit of rage. The mammoth saurian beast immediately slammed back to his feet, lifting his tail and dragging it along the walls that housed the artillery. Godzilla's spines began to dance with blue energy once again. As he prepared to let loose a devastating blast onto the weaponry, a gigantic yellow bolt of pure energy slammed through the wall, hitting Godzilla directly in the front of his throat."That wasn't one of our weapons…" The Commander proclaimed nervously.06 looked at The Commander in a daze of confusion. "What do you mean?""There's no times to explain, 06! Get us out of here!" The Commander barked at 06. The hunter grabbed his commander, literally carrying him over the mass chaos that still ensued inside of the Navigation bridge.Godzilla wailed in pain as he grabbed his throat from the blast. His thick legs wobbled as he struggled to regain his stance. In a burst of flames and metallic shards, the entire wall exploded into oblivion as a pure yellow glow flooded the cell. Large, golden wings began to drive the thick smoke away from their vicinity. Another bolt of yellow energy shot forth from the smoke cloud, missing Godzilla and completely demolishing the opposite wall of the cell. Godzilla took the hint, recharging his spines with blue radiation. He let loose an Atomic Blast into the smoke, blindly aiming for his enemy. The beam pushed the smoke around in all directions, completely covering the cell in a thin haze. Godzilla stood firmly, his red eyes glowing through the smoke. He stared straight ahead, waiting for whatever was attacking him to strike again. Six smoldering red eyes began to shine through the smoke. In a flash of yellow energy, the Ghidorah revealed itself to Godzilla… "We've got to put them both down. Put them down NOW! You got that?" The Commander yelled across his communicator. "06 and I are headed for the lab, tell the staff to be ready to begin.""The lab?" 06 replied loudly, trying to speak over all the chaos that ensued the spacecraft."You don't think we captured these two creatures just for the hell of it, now do you, 06?" The Commander replied just as loud."Right. So when do I get paid?""Soon enough, Soon enough…" The Commander said with an odd smirk on his face. 06 began to run even faster, dodging debris and other Xians as he dragged the older Commander with him.The Commander's communicator lit up as a transmission came in. "Commander, Come in Commander!" A voice yelled over the communicator. "Are you there Commander? This is 309 from weapons division.""I copy, I copy" The Commander said loudly, pressing the communicator right against his mouth, "Is there a problem, 309?""I'm afraid so, Commander." 309 replied across the communicator, "This other creature has killed the male Ghidorah, and now its main focus is our weapons soldiers! We've tried everything, but we cant kill it! We cant seem to keep it down.!" "You're kidding me! You mean to tell me that this thing took down a Ghidorah?" The Commander replied…"Yeah! He tore two of it's heads completely off, neck and all!" 309's voice became faint as the communicator was filled with interference. "Oh no…No…NO!" 309 screamed before his communicator's signal was completely lost…"Son of a…" The Commander proclaimed. "What the hell are we going to do? This Godzilla creature has taken down our internal weapon systems, and our soldiers..""Get a DNA sample, perhaps we could clone the Kaiju." 06 replied."So then we would have TWO? Why do I even keep you around, 06?" The Commander barked loudly…"I'm only trying to.." 06 replied.The Commander interrupted him… " No, wait. You could be onto something there. Perhaps we could clone only the parts that we need…""Parts? What's going on here?" 06 questioned angrily…"You'll see soon enough. Now head for the labs, we've got to get out of this mess!" The Commander yelled as he lifted his communicator again. "Get me 201. We've got a Kaiju to clone!" The bright red tint of Godzilla's eyes slowly faded back to it's normal blue as the enormous reptile stood still for the first time in hours.

The smoke cleared as the tremors stopped. The entire Xian's weapon force was demolished. A look of boredom crossed Godzilla's face as he just stood there. He turned to the melted glass wall of his holding cell, stepping over the remains as he made his way into the NSM-04's navigation bridge.In a peaceful mannerism, Godzilla began to explore the gigantic space. As he stared at his surroundings, an oval shaped door about the size of Godzilla's head opened in the center of the ceiling of the massive room. Godzilla looked up as two panels slid back on the oval panel. He stared at it, confused and curious. Like a bolt of lightning, a clear, metallic rod shot directly into the bridge of Godzilla's nose. A small lever slid up the outside of the rod as it filled itself with Godzilla's thick blood. The green liquid began to seep from Godzilla's nose as well. He did not feel the pain, but as soon as he caught the sent of his own blood, he knew something was wrong. Godzilla withdrew his neck, unhooking the metallic rod from his nose. With a snarling growl, he lunged his head forward, snapping his jaws at the rod. But as fast as it had appeared, it disappeared into the oval panel. Godzilla shook his head, letting loose a low whimper as the blood dripped down the side of his long face. His eyes slowly began to lose their glow as his entire body wobbled, before the immense Kaiju completely collapsed to the floor. The tube had also injected a strong sedative into Godzilla's system…He was out cold… "We got it, Commander! We have a full tube of his blood." 201 said proudly over his communicator to The Commander."Excellent, 201. Transfer it to the lab immediately." The Commander replied as he patted 06 on the shoulder. "Stop." The Commander spoke to 06.06 hesitated, looking at The Commander suspiciously. "Why?" he questioned."This is the lab, 06…" The Commander replied loudly. The Commander removed his right glove, revealing his four, long gray fingers as he pressed his thumb against a glowing red platform beside an immense doorway."This entrance leads to the lab?" 06 said, surprised. "What kind of lab is it, exactly. It must be bigger than the navigation bridge!""The best damn lab in the galaxy, that's for sure." The Commander replied as he withdrew his thumb, sliding his hand back into his dark black glove.The two enormous doors slid open slowly, revealing every metallic instrument known to the universe. The first quarter of the lab was a gigantic empty space with a large, raised platform that stood about 20 feet from the floor, and expanded the full 275 feet of the room. Above the massive platform rested easily a thousand gigantic mechanical arms, blades, and devices. To the left was another ST-TS (suction tube transportation system), which led up to the control room where the massive mechanical tools were controlled.The Commander left 06's side to greet the newly arrived 201 and his crew. They were all dressed in solid, deep gray uniforms. "Go on up to the control room, 06. Ill meet you there." The Commander ordered as he shook hands with the lab staff. 06 stepped into the ST-TS, anticipating the events that would follow. The Commander, 201, and his crew, stepped into the ST-TS only seconds after 06 has arrived in the control room. Soon enough, they stepped out into the control room in front of 06. "Good to finally meet you, 06." 201 said confidently to 06, "Without you're excellent skills, none of us would be here right now, preparing for this inspiring project!"

"Thanks. So what exactly is the project?" 06 spoke as he gazed out the massive window that overlooked the gigantic lab that was now some 800 feet below them. The Commander interrupted 201, stepping forward and putting his hand on 06's shoulder. "We are going to create the most powerful weapon this universe has ever seen. Using the remains of the deceased Ghidorah you so graciously provided us with, the cloned parts of Godzilla which are already completed, and our cybernetic enhancements, we will give birth to a creature with such immense power…such destructive capabilities….Nothing will stand in our way!""Stand in our way of what?" 06 said, surprised at the intentions of The Commander and his crew…"Universal Domination, of course!" The Commander replied with a cynical smile. "After this cybernetic Kaiju is complete, entire worlds will stand at the mercy of its power! We shall call it…Project Gigan!"06 stood silently. He could not believe the words that were coming from his Commander's mouth. 06's mind was flooded with a thousand emotions as he realized what he had helped create. They were going to destroy millions of innocent lives with this thing!The commander walked over to 201 and his crew, signaling for them to begin the process. The gigantic platform split into two panels, each about 300 feet long and 200 feet across. A series of the enormous mechanical arms lowered the immense body of the male Ghidorah onto the left platform, as another swarm of the mechanical devices lowered the cloned parts from Godzilla. Another platform full of cybernetic parts rose between the two separated ones, creating a gigantic table of body parts and mechanical devices. 201 slipped on a large pare of bulky gloves that were laced with circuitry and attached with wires to the hundreds of computers that filled the control room.. He began to make suttle movements with the gloves.

It took a moment, but 06 finally realized that 201 and his crew were controlling the gigantic arms that were now performing an intricate surgery on the parts below.The arms proceeded to decapitate the remaining head from the Ghidorah's center neck.. A laser would then immedialety weld the wound together, preventing loss of any blood. It then proceeded to sever the wings from each side of Ghidorah, as well as the tails and legs. The legs were thrown into a large pod along with the other scraps from the Ghidorah's body that were not to be used. The wings were set aside of Ghidorah's body as the arms moved over to the table containing the cloned Godzilla parts.One mechanical arm, containing a grasper and a welding laser, lifted one of the Godzilla legs over the middle table. Another mechanical arm lifted a thick, metallic sickle into the air that was about the same size as the ending of the Godzilla foot. A large saw cut off the end of the Godzilla foot, leaving his leg and the back half of the foot. The foot bled until the large metallic sickle was aligned with it, then permanently grafted to it with the welding laser. The process was repeated with the other Godzilla leg.A similar procedure was carried out on both of the Godzilla arms, which now contained two immense sickles in the place of the former clawed hands. Another sickle was placed at the end of the severed Godzilla tail to complete the overall look. 06 looked on in awe as a perfect Godzilla head and neck was lifted from the platform; it remained intimidating even when motionless. 06 looked away as the jaws were severed from the head….. a metallic, toothed beak was put in its place with the welding laser.

A large, T shaped piece of steel was then lifted from the cybernetics table and placed on the back of the head. The shaft of the T was placed down the back of the Godzilla neck, replacing the Godzilla spines with its own series of metal spikes. The top of the T was left open at the bottom of the Godzilla neck where it had been severed. But perhaps the most interesting part was the large, signature Red Xian visor that was placed over the two eyes of the head, giving it a cycloptic look. One last, and quite large curved spike was put atop of the head before it was placed back on the gigantic operating table.The focus of the mechanical arms turned back to the Ghidorah platform as they turned the torso of the deceased Ghidorah onto its back. A large blade was placed on the chest of the Ghidorah, and then pressed downward into it. The blade made a large slit vertically down the stomach of the Ghidorah. Another set of arms hurridly put a massive buzz saw like contraption inside of the incision. The wound was laced with steel strips to prevent the saw from cutting its own flesh. The welding laser then sealed the wound into perfection. Four grafts of Godzilla skin were lifted over the Ghidorah torso. One was placed over each of the two wounds created by the severed necks, and the other two were placed where the legs had been cut off. Two large arms then stood the torso and neck up erect, as another set of arms lifted the modified legs over to the table where the torso rested. Before the legs were connected, two metallic panels covered in circuitry were placed where the legs would rest. The devices would allow the leg muscles to function properly and in sync with the rest of the body. A similar process was carried out for the arms as they were permanently sealed to their new body. Another panel was attached to the rear of the torso as the tail was put in place.A set of large graspers then took hold of the wings, hanging them behind the torso. Six gigantic arms lowered, holding a massive steel panel that had two jointed contraptions welded to its backside.

The panel was placed onto the torso, almost covering the entire back. The two wings were then attached to the jointed structures with the welding laser. The jointed contraptions would allow the wings to move like routers on a ship to help it steer itself in flight.Finally, the modified Godzilla head was rested atop the Ghidorah neck. The open end of the metallic device shaped like a T was then closed, circling completely around the neck. It was then sealed with the laser. As soon as the device sealed the head to it's host, the visor lit up with an eerie red glow. The Commander yelled happily as he shook hands with the crew. 201 smiled deeply as he removed the anamatronic gloves from his hands. The crew resumed to shaking hands and congratulating one another. 06 just stood back, staring at the newly conceived weapon of a Kaiju. He could sense its evil as he gazed into its glowing red eye…The ultimate weapon was now complete… "Mayday, Mayday! Godzilla has awoken…I repeat….Godzilla has awoken! Commander do you copy?" 407 screamed across his communicator."I copy soldier, I copy." The Commander said as he let out a devious smile."What are you smiling at, Commander? That damn thing took out the entire navigation bay! Not to mention our entire weapons force!" 06 proclaimed angrily at his Commander."Calm down, 06. This will give us a chance to give our new weapon a little test run!" The Commander laughed as he walked over to a large steel box. "Assistance, please" he chuckled as he opened the metallic box, revealing a large suit covered in wires and computer chips. 201 and his crew helped The Commander slip the suit on…He laughed insanely as he turned to face 06, his cybernetic suit covering his whole body. "Now," The Commander said loudly, "Lets see what this thing can really do!" He entered the ST-TS excitedly, headed down to the ultimate weapon, Gigan. 06 rushed for the ST-TS, closely following The Commander in the next pod that the system could offer. He stepped out of the ST-TS directly behind The Commander and his ridiculous suit. "Rise, My Creation!" The Commander yelled as he pressed a red button on his left wrist. Gigan's eye began to glow even brighter as it stood on the table…"Internal Laser system, rotating buzz saw, multiple harder-than-diamond sickles….its perfect!" The Commander proclaimed proudly as he squinted his eyes beneath his red visor…As he concentrated, the cybernetic weapon known as Gigan followed his every command.In the floor of the control center, The Commander's communicator began to pick up a transmission. "Godzilla is up! I repeat, Godzilla is up and fighting! We need help! Mayday! Mayday!" A voice proclaimed loudly. It was too late….the crew had already exited the control room… Red alarm lights began to flash and sound in every vessel of the gigantic NSM-04 as Godzilla kicked down the central wall of the navigation bridge, revealing the rest of the massive ship to his enraged eyes. His eyes began to glow red once again as he stomped through the remains of the wall, headed for the scent of the Xians in the lab.

Godzilla had cleared half of the main hallway when a peculiar scent met his nostrils. It smelt of both his origins, but of the monstrous foe he had fought those hours ago. As Godzilla stared on in confusion, taking in the scent, the vessel began to shake periodically… The tremors were patterned…like footsteps…Godzilla's eyes had turned back to their usual blue as he sniffed curiously, everything else had escaped his mind for the moment. One last, large thump shook the vessel's hallway, catching Godzilla's attention. He raised his head to see the cybernetic Gigan. The alien creature was the same height as Godzilla himself…Without hesitation, the laser system on the back of Gigan's neck began to dance with red energy, each spike lighting up until the main spike's tip was filled with electrical energy. Godzilla reared his head, gazing at the red light atop of Gigan's head. In a flash of red light, the streamlined laser left the spike, hitting Godzilla on the neck and chest…Godzilla's eyes flared with their reddish tint as he wailed in pain and anger. The laser burnt past his incredibly tough hide, causing him to bleed profusely. Choosing to go in for close combat, Godzilla lowered his head and charged his alien opponent. As soon as his head rammed Gigan's chest, the cyborg's buzz saw clicked on and sliced Godzilla's upper thigh. Godzilla wobbled backward, holding his leg with one hand as he grasped his other fist. His spines began to dance with their usual blue energy as the air in the vessel swirled toward his mouth. Godzilla's mouth set ablaze with a fiery substance of a blue-ish tint as he snarled and braced himself…the floor began to shake from the immense pressure that the energy was creating in the atmosphere. Finally, Godzilla lowered his jaw, letting lose the beam onto Gigan's chest. Godzilla began to slide backward from the force of his own beam, his claws scratching the metallic floor as he attempted to brace himself.

Gigan flew back, slamming into the ground. The enormous hallway was filled with debris from the crash. Godzilla's beam died down as he stood erect, staring down the grounded Gigan.06 had watched the entire battle in awe. It had only recently come to his attention that The Commander was using his odd suit to control the every move of Gigan. "If I take down The Commander, Ill be taking down Gigan as well…" 06 said quietly to himself… "I've got to get to The Commander…"The Commander squinted in concentration, causing Gigan to jump to his feet. The cyborg then swung around in a circle, sweeping Godzilla off of his feet. Godzilla hit the ground with a tremendous thump, knocking both 06 and The Commander to the ground."Now's my chance!" 06 said quietly as he charged The Commander. He leaped to the air, landing on The Commander with great force. 06 grabbed a series of wires on the back of The Commander's head, ripping them completely off of the suit. A surge of electrical energy struck 06 from his actions, sending him flying back to the ground.The Commander turned over, grasping the back of his head as he realized what just happened. "You Fool! What have you done to my suit!" He lifted himself to his feet, charging 06 in a fit of rage…As The Commander broke his concentration and ensued battle with 06, the cyborg Gigan went completely blank. Its arm, which was in mid air and ready to strike Godzilla, dropped as if the life had been drained from it. Godzilla let down his guard, staring at the motionless Gigan. He took his chance and slammed his fist into Gigan's metallic beak, bending it inward as the massive cyborg Kaiju slammed the ground, barley missing 06 and The Commander who were still ensued in combat. Godzilla stood, looking at Gigan in a very puzzled manner as he walked toward his enemy…06 punched The Commander in the face, shattering his visor and revealing his two solid black eyes. The Commander retaliated by slamming his knee into 06's stomach, shattering several chips on his own suit. "No! DAMNIT!" he screamed as he looked down at the shattered circuitry disgustedly. 06 slammed his foot right into the face of the bent over Commander, sending the elder man flying onto his back, shattering even more circuits. "Look what you are doing! You are destroying our chances of domination! Of Power! Riches!" The Commander proclaimed angrily."And at the expense of what?" 06 screamed back as he slammed the side of The Commanders rib cage with his foot.. "Innocent People?" he said as he punched The Commander in the face, "Innocent lives?" He punched The Commander again, "Innocent Children?" he kicked The Commander as hard as he could in the chest.

The Commander collapsed onto his back…his face covered in blood…06 raised himself to see Godzilla kicking the side of Gigan. A large puddle of blood collected under Godzilla's feet as he kicked the cyborg Kaiju furiously. 06 looked at the gigantic Godzilla in awe, feeling remorse for the creature that was stuck up here in space. He was determined to return it to Earth where it belonged.06 thought for a second… "Of course!" he proclaimed loudly to himself… "The navigation bridge is located right beside the escape pod. If I could just get Godzilla into that massive vessel. He though of using Gigan's laser to drive the Kaiju into the pod, but feared he would hurt the creature, and awaking the deadly cyborg once again. 06 was going to have to do it himself… 06 grabbed his flare gun as he ran down the massive hallway, passing the unconscious Gigan and confused Godzilla.

As he passed out of Godzilla's range, he began to scream and yell loudly as he shot a flare right at Godzilla's face. The saurian Kaiju looked directly at 06 more curiously than agitated, and began following the Xian.06 expressed his enthusiasm loudly as Godzilla strided down the gigantic hallway, following him to the pod. 06 stopped in front of the massive doorway to the escape pod, removing his glove and pressing his thumb against another of the red buttons. He fired another flare at Godzilla to keep his attention. However, this one seemed to agitate Godzilla, as it had hit him right on his brow. Godzilla began to pick up his pace, shaking the vessel intensely.06 became nervous as he watched Godzilla speed up. The doors were opening very slowly. His heart began to race as Godzilla grew dangerously close. 06 had no choice, he slipped into the pod through the narrow doorway. Godzilla was still charging, but would never be able to fit through the small opening. Another idea struck 06 as he reloaded his flare gun. He shot two flares through the opening between the sliding doors, hitting Godzilla in the face with both. Godzilla's eyes began to glow red once again as he charged the door.

By the time the saurian Kaiju reached the door, it was halfway open. His immense girth and momentum thrusted his large body through the doorway as he came crashing and tumbling into the escape pod, destroying all of the seats that were ment to house escaping Xians. 06 began to sprint for the ignition button at the front chamber of the large pod as debris began to kick up behind him. The vessel's door shut behind Godzilla as the Kaiju laid amongst the demolished rows of seats in a daze. As 06 opened the door to the front chamber, a final wave of debris swept up behind him. A chair in the midst of the chaotic debris slammed into 06's legs, severely injuring him and knocking him to the ground. Godzilla was awakening, and staring directly at 06…With no time to spare, 06 crawled for the ignition button as Godzilla scrambled to his feet. 06 grabbed onto the pilot and navigator seats, pulling himself to the control panel. His hand reached up as he felt around for the ignition button.

He found the button, slamming it with his fist. He then reached for the destination panel with his other hand, slamming the 'Earth' button with haste. 06 turned around, sitting up against the control panel as he sighed with relief. He opened his eyes to see Godzilla's massive claws slam into the control room. 06 panicked…his legs were immobile…06 closed his eyes, smiling peacefully before one solitary claw ripped the life from his body...In his final moments, not once did the lost reward money cross 06's mind. He could only grin at the faces of all the innocent people he had saved...The vessel sailed onward through Space toward Earth, not to be seen again for thousands of years… The NSM-04 floated lifelessly through space as its remaining crew scavenged to rebuild the navigation bridge for their return home on Planet X. 201 ran down the main hallway as he caught site of The Commander's bloody body, lying only inches from the massive and unconscious Gigan. 201 lifted The Commander's body from the ground, sighing deeply as he carried the lifeless body off to the medical lab.As soon as 201 was out of sight, Gigan's eye lit up as bright as ever, filling the hallway with its eerie glow.……


End file.
